


Stolen Memento - Art

by AdaptationDecay



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bad fanart, Melodrama, Non-Consensual Haircuts, Wangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"With each throw, she emitted a small screaming noise..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Memento - Art

[](http://imgur.com/H6HFTSN)

This story really hit me where I live, y'know? Severa is so brave to come back from that. SO BRAVE!


End file.
